


Redamancy

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts Third Year, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Muggleborn Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: Redamancy (noun):requited love. A love returned in full; an act of loving the one who loves you.-You’re certain of three things: the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Harry wasnotthe heir of Slytherin and, you were never giving George his Weasley sweater back.





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm just transferring over some of my stories from tumblr onto AO3. There is an overarching plot that follows a hufflepuff muggleborn reader through the seven years of Hogwarts and beyond. There is a general following of the movies starting with the third part. As always, I have no beta and am a horrible proofreader sometimes - point anything out.
> 
> While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not repost my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission.

“You know, people usually sit with their own houses,” Ron said, munching on a turkey leg.

You huffed and rolled your eyes. “I can leave if you’d like.”

“Don’t!” Hermione said, glaring at Ron. “Ignore him.”

“Yeah, we like your rebellious streak,” Fred said.

Harry stifled a laugh. “Besides, you’re making Filch twitch like a mad man.”

“There’s nothing in the rules that says I must sit with my own house. Besides, I’ve got friends in all the houses – _yes, Ron_, including Slytherin. I promised Katherine I’d have supper with her at the Ravenclaw table tomorrow. Honestly, you Weasleys are just a biased bunch – except for Ginny of course, you’re my favorite Weasley.”

“Hey!” The four of them complained. Ginny, however, beamed at you.

“I’m actually hurt, badger, I thought we’d be your favorite,” Fred and George exclaimed.

You shared a smile with Hermione before you went back to cutting your food. “Nope, definitely Ginny. Well, I haven’t met Charlie or Bill yet,” you pondered. “Nah, it’ll always be Ginny. Besides, don’t act like you all don’t wish I was a Gryffindor. I’d make an amazing addition.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “You certainly have the right mindset.”

“We’ve always said the hat made a mistake,” Fred said, nudging George. “Remember how lost she kept getting her first year?”

You huffed. “_It’s a big school_!”

George smiled and placed an arm over your shoulders. “No, I think she’s Hufflepuff through and through.”

You beamed at him, pleased, and couldn’t help but lean into his warmth. Hermione’s light laughter pulled you out of it and you both straightened. 

George had greeted you the second you made it onto the platform this morning. The Weasleys, as always, welcomed your family warmly.

You’d managed two visits to the Burrow with your parents this summer and came to love their home just as much as Hogwarts.

Looking anywhere but at George, you chucked a vegetable at Ron’s head. “So in conclusion, don’t be so mean _Ronald_. Especially since you’re likely to have detention for the rest of the year.”

Ron frowned. “It wasn’t our fault! We didn’t mean to hit the stupid tree.”

“Honestly, you two were lucky you weren’t expelled!” Hermione’s eyes widened.

George huffed a laugh and you smiled. “It was bloody brilliant is what it was!”

You turned to watch George laugh at something Harry said and caught Hermione’s knowing eye. You smiled sheepishly and with a small smile, she shook her head.

* * *

Honestly, you always knew that not much got by Hermione. So you shouldn’t have been as surprised as you were when a month into the term she brought _it _up. You were out in the courtyard practicing your wand work together.

“So,” Hermione said quietly as she swished her wrist. “I couldn’t help but notice that you and George are getting friendlier-”

“Sh! _Hermione_!” You glanced around you, looking for any familiar redheads.

“They’re all in class now, don’t worry,” she said with a smile.

You slumped over, relieved. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, come on,” she nudged you softly.

You flushed and couldn’t help but melt under her knowing grin.

“Oh alright,” you huffed. “We haven’t done anything, honest! It’s just…over the summer…things became _different_. I mean I’ve always- sort of - fancied him from the beginning. I just never thought he’d pay any attention to me.”

Hermione furrowed her brows. “Why not? You know the Weasleys don’t care about the whole pure-blood nonsense. You’ve seen how Arthur loves my dad and your parents.”

“Not because of that,” you assured her. “They’re lovely. I just, don’t think he’d ever think of me that way. I still don’t, not really.”

“You can’t possibly mean that, you _must_ be aware of how he looks at you.”

“Of course I do- wait, what do you mean how he _looks _at me?” You asked.

Hermione widened her eyes and blinked dopily at you, her chin propped on her hand. “Something like this.”

You shoved her shoulder and she giggled. “Sod off.”

“I’m serious!” She laughed some more. “He looks at you differently. Kind of how you look at him. A little bug-eyed and like he’s the most interesting thing in the room.”

You rolled your eyes. “What I’m trying to say is, I’m not into mischief and pranks like they are. I do follow along on the harmless ones once in a while, but I’m a lot more serious than he is. I’m also a bit quieter than him – you know how they are, you can always hear them before you see them. I’ve always thought of them with….spontaneous people. I don’t even think I’d be able to get on a broom for long!”

“I think that’s what he likes about you, really,” Hermione said, matter-a-fact.

You smiled and knocked your shoulders with hers. “I’m glad I’ve been able to get that off my chest. There’s a Gryffindor in my potions class that’s all but in love with him. I’ve been daydreaming about jinxing her for a while now.”

“If you ever need help with that-”

“-I’ll be sure to ask someone else,” you joked.

Hermione scoffed. “I would do it!”

“Would you?” You asked disbelievingly.

She slumped. “I’d help you plan it from afar.”

You laughed.

* * *

“You cold?” George asked you as you tugged your knees to your chest.

“No,” you lied, trying not to shiver.

A few of your classmates squealed as the giant squid splashed them from the lake. Fred and Ron were busy trying to lure a somber Ginny closer to one of its tentacles.

“Really? Because you do look like you’re cold,” George said with a smile. He placed a palm to the small sliver of skin above your wrist and jumped. “Blimey, you’re like ice.”

“I’m alright, I just forgot my warmer robes in my room. I’ll be fine for now-” you were interrupted by George shrugging off his jacket and peeling off his blue jumper.

“Here,” he held it out to you. When you stared at it, he shook it a little. “Come on, you don’t need to admit your cold – I know you are. Put it on before you catch something.”

You were about to argue when a strong breeze had you tugging the jumper over your head.

George was much taller than you, his arms longer, so the hem hit you mid-thigh and the sleeves passed your hands. You wrapped your arms around yourself and hid your smile in the collar of the jumper. It smelled faintly of citrus, wood, and pumpkin.

“Looks good,” George joked, tugging the hem down even lower. You swatted at his hands and nuzzled into the collar again.

“You’re like a furnace,” you told him, significantly warmer now. Smiling, you settled back into the tree you were reading under. “Thanks.”

George nodded, lying down next to you and picking at the fallen leaves.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen that,” he nudged you after a moment.

You looked up from your book and glanced down at him. “Seen what?”

“Your smile.”

You frowned. You suppose it had been a while – the school was buzzing with gossip and fear from the Chamber of Secrets. You hadn’t paid it any mind, you even joked about it with the twins, pretending to be scared of Harry until…

“I miss her, that’s all,” you said quietly. 

“I think Ginny does too,” George said, brows furrowed. “She’s been quite sad lately. I knew you were close to Hermione, I didn’t think Ginny was.”

You shrugged. “It’s a little scary. I know Professor Sprout will be able to fix them with the mandrakes. It’s just sad – seeing her like that.” You’d visited Hermione in the infirmary, alongside Harry, a few times. While you would be willing to bet anything that Harry wasn’t Slytherin’s heir, that didn’t mean someone _else _at school wasn’t. “I’m muggleborn, you know, just like Hermione and Justin.”

“You don’t say,” he said lightly.

You hit him in the shoulder and he laughed.

“It’ll all turn out okay,” George said with the familiar confidence of his. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

His fingers slowly reached out and tangled themselves in yours. You bit back a smile and let him bring your joined hands to rest on his stomach.

“What if it doesn’t?” You asked quietly, closing your book. Ron and Fred’s laughter floated over. You looked up, watching them coax a small smile out of Ginny.

George looked up at you and smiled softly. “Then we figure something else out, like we always do.”

* * *

Your best mate swore that she didn’t believe in the_ Chamber nonsense_, but also wasn’t letting you out of her sight. She was a half-blood, from London, who happened to be tough as nails. She’d waited for you outside your last class and walked with you to your common room.

“I really need to do my potions paper, Snape is such a nasty git.” She raised her wand to tap on the barrel when-

“_Badger_!”

You friend yelped and swerved around, wand still up.

Fred stood, alone, hands up and gave a wary glance at her wand. Recognizing him, she huffed. “I almost hexed you!” She turned to you. “I’ll see you inside.”

Hopping in through the opened barrel, it swung close behind her.

“Blimey,” Fred said with a small smile.

“What are you doing down here?” You asked, huffing. “You shouldn’t be walking around this late. Where’s George?”

“I’m going into the kitchen. You know, I could say the same about you,” Fred joked. “You only ever ask about him, I should be offended that you clearly have a favorite twin.” His eyes went down the length of your torso curiously and you flushed.

He laughed, delighted. “Nice jumper, I seem to have one just like it…”

“I just haven’t had the time to wash it and give it back to him!” You tugged on the blue Weasley jumper with a yellow ‘G’ that you had already decided to keep.

“”Course, you only see us every other day now,” he smirked. “I’ve been wondering when you two would get a move on. S’only been three years since you two just about fell head over each other.”

“Oh shut it! Hurry up, I don’t want you alone in the corridors!” You said, flustered, already tapping on the barrel.

“I’m not afraid of any old snake,” he huffed. “Besides, I’m not muggleborn.”

“_Fred_!”

“Alright, _blimey_. I’m going, I’m going!”

* * *

“Welcome back Sir Nicholas!” You said brightly to the silver man.

“Thank you dear girl!” He grinned. “I daresay I feel centuries younger after all that sleep.”

“I was just on my way to see Hermione. I heard she’s been awakened as well,” you explained.

“I do believe Madam Pomfrey has already released her. Last I saw, she was on her way to Gryffindor tower!”

You frowned. “Oh. I’ll make my way down to the great hall then.”

“How about I escort you there? For safety purposes of course.” He winked.

You laughed and nodded. “Alright. I’ve heard a rumor that Professor Dumbledore is cancelling all final exams.”

“I’d find that hard to believe, but I’ll keep my fingers crossed for you!”

“Badger!” A voice above you called out. You looked up to see George climbing down a staircase and managing to jump off before it swiveled in a different direction. “Hello Sir Nicholas, good to see you up.”

“Thank you! It’s splendid to be back!” Sir Nicholas looked to you before grinning. “How curious that we run into you – she was just looking for someone to escort her down to the great hall for dinner. I’ve suddenly found myself remembering a prior engagement. Would you mind, Mr. Weasley?”

You felt yourself flush at his obvious grin but George just laughed. “’Course not, let’s go badger. See you there Sir Nicholas!”

George tucked your hand into his elbow and you laughed. “You know, I could make it down by myself.”

“Yeah, but wouldn’t it be much more fun with me?”

You rolled your eyes. “Where’s your other half?”

“Fred’s already there with Lee and the others.”

“And you were just out walking the castle for fun?” You asked, bracing yourself against him as the stairs swiveled. You managed to catch his pink ears before he shook his head.

“’Was looking for you actually,” he said.

“Well,” you said, quickly climbing onto the landing, “you found me.”

A tug on your hand stopped you from walking into the great hall and you looked at George curiously. “George?”

He tugged on his own robes, nervously, and you squinted at him suspiciously. Fred and George were never _nervous_. Before he could say anything, you darted your head upwards and took in your surroundings for any incoming pranks.

“George, if you’re pulling something-” you ducked, despite nothing flying at you.

His nervous expression vanished and he laughed loudly. His smile brought the familiar butterflies to your stomach and you smiled cautiously.

“I’m not pulling anything, promise.”

You snorted. “Alright, what did you want to say then?”

“Well…this year I’ve been trying to tell you something. I don’t know how to say it exactly. I know you were nervous about the Chamber of Secrets opening – don’t shake your head, I know you have been – and I won’t lie, I was a little nervous too.”

“You’re a pure-blood,” you said confusedly.

“We’re blood-traitors, remember?” George said with a laugh.

“Don’t say that,” you scowled.

He smiled warmly this time, his eyes visibly softening at your instant defense. “That’s just it – I wasn’t worried about myself. I was worried about _you_.”

“Oh.”

George turned a bright pink and he looked down at his feet. “I knew it was all nonsense but I knew you were worried, so it worried me a little. Then Fred let me know that if something had happened to you-” George uncharacteristically rambled for a bit, his neck started to get splotchy and you couldn’t help but hug him.

“Hey, I’m alright,” you reassured him.

“Blimey, I’m a bloody idiot,” he mumbled, hugging you back.

“George, I’m a little lost…”

Someone shouted your name and just as you turned, you saw a flash of red hair and two small arms grabbed you.

“Ginny!” You said happily. “How do you feel?”

“You’d think she’d hug her brother first,” George joked.

You scowled but Ginny just grinned. “I’m alright, I still feel terrible about it all-”

“Hey, none of that,” you said sternly.

Ginny smiled up at you and you curled an arm around her shoulders. “I’m so happy to see you out of the infirmary. I’d say save me a place but I promised my housemates I’d actually sit at my table for once. I’ll catch up with you during dessert, alright?”

She nodded and rushed into the great hall.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” You turned to him.

Before he could say anything, Filch snapped at you both to take a seat. You rolled your eyes but George sighed loudly. You walked with him towards Fred and Lee and took a seat at your table right behind him.

Your best friend was talking about one of the new plants Sprout had placed into your common room that greeted everyone with compliments when they crawled in, when you heard Fred’s loud laugh over the chattering.

“_You still haven’t said anything?”_ Lee exclaimed.

“_Blimey, tell the whole room,”_ George snapped.

“_Sorry_!”

“_You can’t blame him,”_ Fred said. “_S’been three years mate. I thought you said you were gonna do it!”_

“_I was! Everyone kept interrupting!”_

You were about to turn around and say something when Neville shouted. “_Look! It’s Hermione!_” Your thought was quickly forgotten as she rushed towards the Gryffindor table, engulfing Harry in a hug and waving brightly at you.

A soft clinking echoed the room. McGonagall’s voice followed. “Can I have your attention please?”

* * *

“I swear, it feels like just yesterday we were starting the new term,” you exclaimed, giving Helga once last scratch on the head before starting to haul her out the train.

“Maybe to you,” Ron huffed, stuffing Scabbers into his jacket pocket. “It’s been an _eternity_ for me.”

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

Molly, as usual, was the first face you saw as you climbed out the train.

“Hello dear! I’ve just seen your parents on the other side of the platform! How was the ride? Have you been eating?”

“Hello Molly.” You hugged her and she smiled, pleased. “I have, the ride was fine. How was the empty house?”

She leaned in conspiratorially. “Quiet and peaceful, you cannot _imagine_ how much I needed the break.”

“I’ve heard you’re all going to Egypt this summer,” you frowned. “I was hoping to visit!”

“Of course! You’re always welcome to come before we leave! I was _just_ telling your mother how we’ll miss each other – we’ve _finally_ managed to arrange a Christmas together this year! Arthur was so chuffed with your father and his patience when they visited in the spring. Bless his heart.”

“Mum!” Ginny flew off the train and into Molly’s arms.

You were distracted by a few of your friends. Everyone hugged you good-bye and some of your other muggleborn classmates promised to visit over the break. Your best friend squeezed in a few extra hugs, as did Hermione and Harry.

“If you need to get out of your horrible house, let me know and you could pop over for a weekend,” you said to Harry. He laughed and promised.

When you finally managed to get your stuff onto a cart, with the help of Ron and Lee, you were exhausted. A pair of familiar arms wrapped around your shoulders. You grinned and without turning you said: “Where’ve you been Georgie?”

“How do you _do _that?” Fred cried out, his voice a little further away.

You turned and shrugged. “It’s a talent.”

“Blimey.” Fred shook his head and knocked George’s shoulder. “Get on with it then.”

George flushed and you rose an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, just came to say goodbye,” he said quickly. Fred sighed and with an exaggerated roll of his eyes and went to join the growing crowd of Weasleys. “I should go. Send me a letter, yeah? Helga’ll get to Egypt, no proble-”

“Wait,” you reached for his hand. George stilled and after a moment, intertwined your fingers.

“Yeah?” He asked, attention fully on you now.

You got suddenly nervous, a lump grew in your throat and you tried to swallow around it. “When…when you’re back, or when I visit you before you leave – we should do something, just the two of us. See a muggle film or something. I don’t know if I can take a whole summer without any Weasleys.”

His expression was uncharacteristically serious for a moment and you smiled softly.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’d like that.”

His name was shouted from across the platform and he squeezed your hand before letting go.

“Hey, Weasley,” you called out again. George turned back towards you, smile already on his face.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll miss you, you tosser,” you grinned.

George beamed, his eyes bright and you took a few small steps forward. “Write back to me, Helga’s strong – she’ll make it to Egypt and back a few times.”

“She’s just a baby,” you said, looking at the aforementioned owl. She puffed her chest out, as if contradicting you. You turned back to George, who was looking at you fondly, and you stilled. The platform seemed to go quiet around you and you couldn’t help but feel like you were both on the cusp of something. However, just as quick, the moment was gone. You blushed and looked down at your hands.

“I’ll see you then?” You asked.

He nodded and you smiled weakly before pushing your cart towards the barrier.

“_Oh, sod it._”

You were stopped, rather abruptly, by a pale hand on your cart and you jumped.

“George, what-”

You were caught off by his lips lowering onto yours. His tall frame leaned over you, blocking out the rest of the world, and pressed you against your cart. It was only for a _brief_ second, if that, before you could really register what was actually happening -

“_George Weasley! What are you doing!”_

You jumped and leaned over to see Molly, who blinked in surprise when she saw it was you.

“Oh! Dear, I didn’t know – I didn’t see-”

“Aw, mum, he’s been waiting all year to do that!” Fred said teasingly. “They only just drudged up the courage!”

“Be quiet! Never mind us! Where’s Ginny? Percy?” Molly hurried away, bright pink and a pleased smile on her face. 

George huffed, his forehead coming down to yours, his eyes shut. “Can we pretend that didn’t just happen?”

“Never,” you laughed, giddy.

He opened his eyes and took in your smile before straightening.

“_Blimey._”

“What?” You asked, your heart pounding loudly in your ears.

His eyes roamed over your face before settling on your eyes. “I’m going to miss you.”

You flushed this time, eyes darting up to his. “Don’t make fun.”

“Of you?” He grinned. “Never.”

George walked backwards, eyes on you, towards a grinning Molly.

“Bring me back something from Egypt, yeah?” You asked, ignoring Fred and Ron’s taunts. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

George rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Don’t I get a snog too?” Fred yelled out. George shoved him and winced as Molly squeezed his cheeks.

“Fred, leave your brothers alone! George Weasley, you be nice to her - _Ronald_! Do _not _touch that! Where’s Harry?” She fluttered around.

You pushed your cart towards the barrier where you knew you’d find your eager parents and smiled to yourself. The summer should be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if redamancy is even a word? In fact, it's probably not? It’s one of those words you’ve never heard of, you’re not sure it’s real but you find it pinterest. I’m just a sucker for the clichés, what can ya’ do?
> 
> -  
As a general guideline:  
**Fred/George:** 4th Year  
**Reader:**3rd Year  
**Ron/Harry/Hermione:** 2nd Year


End file.
